Steel Auron
Steel Auron is a legendary Jaeger from not long before Gipsy Danger's making. This is most obviously noted through their similar appearances. While most Jaegers are referred to by the first part of their name, i.e. Striker, Gispy, and Cherno, Steel Auron is referred to by the second, the Auron, part. This is mostly due to being named after a 'living' person. History Steel Auron had served the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, with a record of nine confirmed Kaiju kills. It's a Mark-3 Class standing at 80 meters (265 feet) tall and weighing 1,950 tons. The Jaeger performed admirably for years, defeating Kaiju after Kaiju, though with reasonable damage. Steel Auron's first pilots, Brascan and Lena Matsu were actually a happily married couple. The drift helped to seal their bond, leaving them without secrets, but managing to stay happy despite the reveals. This proved very useful, as their winning streak was made all the stronger by this bond. While thy did defeat many Kaiju, their winning streak was doomed, just like all of the Jaegers. The married pilots of Steel Auron would soon meet their end. A Category III Kaiju had been detected off the northern coast of Japan. What should've been an easy and routine kill would turn out to be quite the opposite. The Kaiju, dubbed Ouroborus, was randomly attacking anything in its path as it made its way for Japan: ships, buoys, oil rigs. Steel Auron was ordered to stay on the coast and wait to meet the enemy. Brascan and Lena defied these orders and made for the Kaiju, however, unable to leave the people being killed in the Ocean. Steel Auron had reached the location of the last heard distress call, a cargo freighter, finding nothing but flotsam and debris from what was left of the freighter. Brascan grew angry, while Lena despaired, they both feeling they'd failed the people on the ship. It was then, when their guard was down, Ouroborus burst out of the sea. The unexpected strike left Steel Auron unable to defend itself, thus Ouroborus lunged onto Auron's torso, wrapping itself around the Jaeger. Normally, Brascan and Lena would resort to using the Heat Pierce to either kill the Kaiju, or burn the upstart off. But having been caught off guard, it took a while for this to come to their minds, and thus they tried to grapple or slash Ouroborus and get it off. (work in progress, more story will go here soon) Due to this dishonorable failure to prevent a Kaiju from making land, Steel Auron was sent to Oblivion Bay before its time. This met with much frustration and anger on the part of Auron pilots, designers, and die-hard fans. Sadly, some of those die-hard fans had actually died, only further justifying the decision in the eyes of those who made it. Steel Auron was most remembered for its awe inspiring ability to bring a deadly new meaning to the word 'simple'. Luckily for Steel Auron, Mako Mori had heard of the Final Fantasy series, and knew well the "cult" the games had acquired, and grudgingly maintained, before the First War started. Thus, she and other sympathetic engineers brought it to Tokyo, where the hid it in a Warehouse to be repaired later, if possible. Steel Auron would never get to fight in the First Kaiju War, remaining in the Warehouse till the coming of the Second Kaiju War, whereupon its battered frame belied the warrior spirit it held. "spirit held in its kicking pilots...and its own operating system", rumor said. Confrontations First Confrontation Coming Soon Second Confrontation Coming Soon Third Confrontation Features Steel Auron was the legendary predecessor of Gispy Danger, the latter being made from most of the same parts as the former. It was deployed into battle and kept there for a long time. Its simplistic design was unfathomable by many of the PPDC High Ranking Members, who questioned such a little equipped machine. The designers of Auron merely ignored this members, stating they were "blinded individuals underestimating a potential hero". Steel Auron's appearance, faded crimson paint job and Ronin decal, invokes the visual design fighter aircraft like Vought F4U Corsair from the World War II era. But that was not the sole idea of the Jaeger's appearance. Steel Auron was also meant to invoke the appearance of a hardened Ronin, specifically that of Auron. Auron being an epic Ronin-like character designed for a video game. Steel Auron's body language is largely dominated by Novus, regardless of his co-pilot, reflecting his controlling nature and uncomfortableness with letting others handle things. Because Steel Auron's head is detachable from its body, large flaps stemming from its shoulders protect the back of its head and the base of the neck where the body connects with the Conn-Pod. Auron's 08FS/Oceanic Cooling vents maintain temperature and channel seawater through the circulatory coolant system; 98BD/Hyper-Torque Drives allow Steel Auron's muscle strands increased locomotion. Auron's Nuclear Vortex Turbine maintains health checks and returned radio chemical readings in excess of safety parameters. The turbine can also be utilized to fire a directed heat weapon powerful enough to puncture completely through a grappling Kaiju when fired at point blank range. Equalizing the Jaeger's movement are 10KT/Gyro-Stabilizers, which allow for smooth bipedal motion and stabilize aggressor feud. Steel Auron's 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" are a temperature-resistant brass-steel compound cast around the joints of each finger extension, adding greatly to the impact potential of each punch. In turn, they're backed a pair of twin retractable Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy at temperatures over three hundred degrees Fahrenheit, wounding and cauterizing Kaiju in close combat. The Sting-Blades are unique from Striker Eureka's, not only because they were the prototype. Auron's blades have the capability of being combined into one large "Kombo Katana". This feature can be used for either hand. Whichever arm loses its Sting-Blade becomes a shield, as the mount for the blade extends slightly to form a sort of "buckler". Steel Auron's legs are a unique mesh of agile upper leg and feet, but with sturdy "calves" that give it additional solidity in position. The Auron's 90ER11 platinum vision head is equipped with advanced photochromic displays, allowing four planes of situational awareness, similarly to the Striker Eureka. Unlike Striker, however, Auron's vision is black. While initially thought to be foolish and purely cosmetic by some. It would turn out that the black vision increasing sensitivity to darkness, allowing Auron's pilots to more easily be able to see in the dark. Whether this was intended or accidental is up for debate, as the minds behind this feature refuse to elaborate. In the aftermath of its partial destruction and abandonment, Steel Auron's specs are updated to align more with the more recent series of Jaegers. However, as result of its age, its suspension is looser, its parts move more than the latest Jaeger models, making it more vulnerable to melee attacks. Like all Mark-1, Mark-2 and Mark-3 Jaegers, Steel Auron is powered by a nuclear reactor located in the center of its chest. Its status as an "analog" Jaeger makes it resilient to EMP-based attacks. Notes *Steel Auron is based on a character from Final Fantasy X of the same name, minus the Steel bit. *Steel Auron's launch date is a reference to the Release Date of the HD Remaster of Final Fantasy X & X-2, save for the year. *The names of all of Steel Auron's pilots, as well as its creatoers are altered versions of the names of the creators of the first Final Fantasy. *Novus Matsu = Nobuo Uematsu *Saki Goshen = Hironobu Sakaguchi *Fushun Nakamura = Fumi Nakashima *Taiyuan Okura = Tetsuya Nomura *Brascan = Braska *Lena = Lenne *Saki's name is more loosely based on her namesake, as both her First and Last name are only based on Hironobu's Last name. Gallery Features Official Stats Blueprint - Steel Auron.png|PPDC Blueprints of Steel Auron Reference - Steel Auron.png|Steel Auron Reference Sheet Screenshots Go Big, or Go Extinct.png|The might Auron stands ready...is he at Mt. Gagazet?!? Steel Auron.png|Steel Auron defending Hong Kong Steel Auron 2.png|Alternate perspective of Steel Auron defending Hong Kong Concept Art Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Second Kaiju War Category:First Kaiju War Category:Fan fiction